Do you have something to protect?
by BlackPhoenixlove
Summary: The last moments between Sesshoumaru and his Father. Songfic


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song. **

**I tried a father son moment and added my favorite song in. **

**Song: "It Ends Tonight" By The All-American Rejects.**

**Do you have something to protect?**

_**Your subtleties**_

_**They strangle me**_

_**I can't explain myself at all.**_

_**And all the wants**_

_**And all the needs**_

_**All I don't want to need at all **_

"Are you going, father?" Just merely in his teens, young Sesshoumaru watched as his father's blood tainted the pure snow.

Without turning to look at his eldest, Inu no Taisho gives a single response. "Are you going to stop me, Sesshoumaru?"

_**The walls start breathing**_

_**My mind's unweaving**_

_**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**_

_**A weight is lifted**_

_**On this evening**_

_**I give the final blow. **_

The pup's eyes follow the drops of thick blood that fall from his father's finger tips.

"I'm not going to stop you...however, before that, I would like the fangs, Sou'unga and Tetsusaiga... to be handed over to me."

His father's hair slowly blows in the winter's soft breeze but he has yet to turn around.

"If I say I won't give them to you...would you kill your own father?"

_**When darkness turns to light,**_

_**It ends tonight**_

_**It ends tonight. **_

A small laugh comes from his elders lips.

"Do you desire power that much?"

His voice rises, not in anger but in need, in the need to know why his son's desire was so strong.

"Why do you seek power?"

_**A falling star**_

_**Least I fall alone.**_

_**I can't explain what you can't explain.**_

_**You're finding things that you didn't know**_

_**I look at you with such disdain **_

A crab washes up on the beach only to be swept away quickly by the dark waters. Refusing to give up he chooses to explain his reasons.

"I must travel the path of conquest...power is necessary in order to walk that path."

Standing proudly, he stares towards his father, 'knowing' that what he had just announced was the right answer.

"'Conquest', huh?"

_**The walls start breathing**_

_**My mind's unweaving**_

_**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**_

_**A weight is lifted**_

_**On this evening**_

_**I give the final blow. **_

There is a subtle change in his father's tone but he still has yet to turn around and look at his son.

"Sesshoumaru, is there something you want to protect?"

_**When darkness turns to light**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**It ends tonight.**_

_**Just a little insight won't make this right**_

_**It's too late to fight**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**It ends tonight. **_

Confusion is apparent in the future lord's eyes, though his father chooses not to see it.

"Something to protect?"

No answer comes from Inu no Taisho, so his son feels he must answer his own question.

"I have no need...to pursue such an endeavor." He answers in a divine and empowered expression, his arm outstretched as a sign of ultimatum.

This seems to be all that the Western Lord needed or would stand to hear, as his hair escapes from its top knot to join the snowy breeze.

_**Now I'm on my own side**_

_**It's better than being on your side**_

_**It's my fault when you're blind**_

_**It's better that I see it through your eyes **_

His shadow overpowers the small pup as he takes to his demon form. Sesshoumaru stares up unfazed as his father gives a mighty howl to the heavens.

_**All these thoughts locked inside**_

_**Now you're the first to know **_

Inu no Taisho takes a leap into the sky as he leaves his son behind to reminisce, trails of his blood and his final words spoken are all that is left for Sesshoumaru to follow.

"_Do you have something to protect?"_

_**When darkness turns to light**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**It ends tonight.**_

_**Just a little insight won't make this right**_

_**It's too late to fight**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**It ends **_

The pup turns to make his leave, a look of vexation flashing across his face.

"That is ridiculous."

_**When darkness turns to light**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**It ends tonight.**_

_**Just a little insight won't make this right **_

_**It's too late to fight**_

_**It ends tonight,**_

_**It ends tonight.**_

A final wave splashes against the beach surface but the water's sound is blocked out by those perplexing words.

"_Do you have something to protect?"_

_**Tonight**_

_**Insight**_

The last words his father spoke to him and it left him to dwell in the depths of his own mind.

"_Do you have something to protect."_

_**When darkness turns to light,**_

_**It ends tonight.**_

**End.**

**  
**

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

. 


End file.
